Jeden Monat einmal Regenbogen, bitte!
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Jeden Monat eine Farbe & ein Thema, wenn man so will. Mein Beitrag zur Rainbow-Challenge. Transformers Prime-Universe. Weil mir die Vorstellung gefällt, dass ein gewisser Con jetzt auf der "richtigen Seite" steht, wird es sich auch meistens um ihn drehen ;D Enthällt in diesem Sinne Spoiler zu Predacon Rising .


A/N: **Das hier ist mein Beitrag zur Rainbow-Challenge :D : **  
><strong>Schön dass du reingeklickt hast ^w^<strong>  
><strong>Diese Geschichte ist mit p16slash markiert, weil ich jetzt schon weiß, dass ich in irgendeinem OS etwas derartiges schreiben werde, aber nicht in jedem ^.^<strong>  
><strong>Jeden Monat einen OS, das hier ist der für Januar :3 <strong>  
><strong>Den nächsten bekommt ihr dann im Februar :D<strong>

_Happyness is hard to recall. Its just a glow._  
>- Frank McCourt<p>

Er hat noch nie Schnee gesehen. Das heißt, er hat Schnee noch nie fallen sehen. Natürlich ist auch er bereits dazu genötigt worden, sich bei Eiseskälte solange den eigenen Hintern abzufrieren, bis sein sonst so glänzendes Äußeres Risse bekommen hat aber er hat Schnee definitiv noch nicht zu Boden rieseln sehen. Wie denn auch? Die meiste Zeit hat er in Jasper, Nevada verbracht, wenn er auch nur einen Fuß aus der Nemesis ins Freie gesetzt hatte. Für gewöhnlich schneit es in diesem elenden Ödland nicht.  
>Knock Out legt den Helm in den Nacken und blinzelt reflexartig, als eine der weißen Flocken direkt in seinem Gesicht landet.<br>„Du hast noch nie Schnee fallen sehen, oder?" Smokescreens enthusiastische Stimme dringt zu ihm hindurch.  
>Achja. Ihn hat Knock Out zeitweise vergessen. Auch wenn das tatsächlich kaum möglich ist. Smokescreen ist ungefähr so zurückhaltend und ruhig wie ein tollwütiger Chihuahua. Vielleicht ein bisschen weniger aggressiv und lächerlich. Natürlich ist diese Sichtweise übertrieben, aber man merkt, dass der Jüngere bis vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit noch der neue Rekrut gewesen ist.<br>Mal abgesehen davon, dass Knock Out keinen Grund erkennen kann, weshalb ausgerechnet Smokescreen und er selbst in das schneeweiße Nichts beordert worden sind, ist alles gut. Der Aston Martin ist nicht schüchtern – nein, wirklich nicht – aber mit Ratchet auf der Erde, ist Knock Out eigentlich davon ausgegangen, für immer die Krankenstation zu hüten. Dass ihm dies auch eigentlich lieber gewesen wäre, daran will der rote Ex-Con lieber nicht denken. Selbst wenn er die Seiten gewechselt hat, würde er immer noch die Variante vorziehen, bei der er seinen eigenen Lack nicht riskieren muss. Egal wie viel Frieden ohne jegliche Decepticons herrscht.  
>Knock Out hat den kleinen Verdacht, dass man ihn möglicherweise absichtlich hierher vertrieben hat. Ob es nun aus Mitleid geschehen ist, oder aus der Tatsache heraus, dass man ihm noch immer nicht komplett traut, obwohl langsam aber sicher alles anfängt einen geregelten Gang zu gehen, er ist nicht freiwillig hier. Und er ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden soll.<br>Smokescreen ist eine angenehmere Gesellschaft als beispielsweise Ratchet. Das hat Knock Out bemerkt, direkt nachdem er seine insgeheimen Eifersüchteleien gegen den Jüngeren großzügig aus dem Weg geräumt hat. Trotzdem heißt das nicht, dass sie direkt beste Freunde sind... Oder dass Knock Out in dieser Eislandschaft sein will...  
>„Natürlich habe ich schon Schnee gesehen!", schnappt Knock Out in gewohnter Manier und stampft weiter durch das kalte Weiß, das langsam damit beginnt, sich an seinen Füßen festzusetzen.<br>_...Nur nicht in der Form_, fügt er in Gedanken hinzu.  
>Smokescreen zuckt in einer Geste die etwas zu menschlich wirkt die Schultern und überholt Knock Out. „Hm, ich hab noch nie wirklich Schnee gesehen", gibt er unbekümmert zu, so als würde er kein Wässerchen trüben können.<br>Gerade fragt Knock Out sich, warum sie nicht direkt gefahren sind, als sein Begleiter den Anschein macht gezielt auf etwas zuzustapfen. Es handelt sich um eine Fläche auf dem Boden, die von verschneiten, blätterlosen, dürren Bäumen umringt ist. Der Schnee liegt außen herum, als hätte man ihn angehäuft und vereinzelte Fußspuren befinden sich darin. Die Fläche selber ist üppig und eierförmig. Sie schimmert zart hellblau in einem winterlichen Glanz. Ein gefrorener Teich.  
>Smokescreens Optiken nehmen einen neugierigen Glanz an, als er unmerklich beschleunigt und erinnern Knock Out an einen kleinen Sparkling. Einen kleinen Sparkling mit Kanonen und ausgerüstet mit dem Phase Shifter...<br>Unter normalen Umständen hätte Knock Out es ihm gegönnt diesen Fehler zu begehen, aber da die Möglichkeit besteht, dass der Jüngere in das eiskalte Wasser einbricht... Will er mal nicht so sein.  
>„Smokescreen...-"<br>Eigentlich hat er ihn warnen wollen, er sei zu schwer für das Eis. Doch der Neuankömmling der Autobots hat bereits das gefrorene Nass betreten. Zu Knock Outs Überraschung gibt es noch nicht einmal ein kleines Knacken von sich.  
>Der glänzende Aston Martin stellt sich an den sicheren, schneebedeckten Rand des festgefrorenen Teiches und verschränkt die Arme.<br>Ein Grinsen ziert Smokescreens metallene Gesichtszüge. „Was wolltest du sagen?", noch ehe sein Gegenüber zum Sprechen ansetzen kann, unterbricht er ihn erneut: „Was stehst du da so herum, K.O.? Angst deinen Lack zu zerkratzen?"  
>Bei dem Klang des unfreiwilligen Spitznamens – den Smokescreen ständig bevorzugt, statt seinen richtigen Namen zu nennen – brummt Knock Outs Motor verärgert auf. „Was machst du da überhaupt?", beschwert er sich und beobachtet den Jüngeren, der inzwischen angefangen hat, ein wenig zu unkontrolliert für seinen Geschmack, mit den Sohlen auf dem glatten Untergrund herum zu rutschen...<br>„Ich erkunde neue Umstände! Wahh!"  
>Smokescreen schreit leise auf und rudert mit den Armen, allerdings kann ihn das nicht davor bewahren, eine Bauchlandung zu vollführen. Das befriedigende <strong>Rums<strong>, das Smokescreens schwerer Körper bei der Landung verursacht ist Balsam für Knock Outs Audio-Rezeptoren...  
>Erst blinzelt Smokescreen ein wenig peinlich berührt, dann versucht er aufzustehen. Er rutscht erneut und landet auf seinem Hinterteil.<br>Hilfesuchende, strahlend blaue Optiken treffen auf Knock Outs rote, die ein belustigtes Grinsen in sich bergen. Tatsächlich ist der Aston Martin kurz davor, den jüngeren auszulachen. Aber ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung und Stolz hat er noch.  
>„Hey, lachst du mich aus?! Hilf mir lieber!" Smokescreen schmollt wortwörtlich. Er tut etwas, von dem Knock Out nicht einmal gewusst hat, dass Cybertronier dazu in der Lage sind.<br>Der Ex-Decepticon macht eine abfällige Geste in Richtung des gefrorenen aber trotzdem malerisch glänzenden Wassers. „Das kannst du vergessen. Da stell ich mich nicht drauf. Hilf dir selbst, _Smokey_."  
>„Du Diva!", stichelt Smokescreen, wobei das Unschuldige in seinem Gesicht abnimmt und einem provokanten Ausdruck Platz macht.<br>„Ich bin ja wohl eine Schönheit! Da darf ich eine Diva sein. Und das Eis wird uns unmöglich beide aushalten", verteidigt Knock Out sich, überheblich.  
>„Jetzt komm schon, willst du da festfrieren? Oder willst du dass ich und mein Hinterteil hier festfrieren? Sei nicht so kalt... Du frierst dir schon keinen ab!" Ein breites Grinsen taucht nun auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren auf.<br>„Das waren die schlechtesten Wortwitze, die ich je gehört habe."  
><strong>Patsch<strong>. Eine Weile lang verdeckt strahlendes, undurchdringliches Weiß Knock Outs Sicht, bis er das Material wegwischt und feststellt, dass es feuchter Schnee ist... Woher hat Smokescreen den hergeholt?! „Jetzt hilf mir!" Wenn dieser Satz nicht so sehr nach Verzweiflung geklungen hätte, würde Knock Out es beinahe für einen Befehl halten.  
>So verzieht er aber nur das Gesicht widerwillig und setzt sich in Bewegung, bevor der kindische Idiot ein weiteres Mal ausholen kann.<br>Smokescreen sitzt ziemlich weit in der Mitte fest und Knock Out hat eigentlich vorgehabt, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen, damit er das hier schnell hinter sich bringen kann. Allerdings schafft er es nur zwei Schritt weit, bevor er mit einem Aufschrei selbst auf dem „Hosenboden" landet... „Smokescreen!" Glücklicherweise fangen die Reifen, die seinen Rücken zieren den Aufprall ab und stellen dazu noch ein gutes Polster da. Trotzdem liegt Knock Out für ein paar Sekunden unbeweglich da und checkt in Gedanken, ob er sich irgendwelche Kratzer eingefangen haben könnte...  
>Ein Kichern etwas weiter links von ihm zieht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.<br>„Was gibt es da zu lachen?", knurrt Knock Out verärgert und versucht Smokescreen mit seinem bloßen Blick zu erdolchen. Tatsächlich haben es noch nicht viele gewagt, sich über sein phänomenales Aussehen lustig zu machen... Knock Out hat sich geschworen dafür zu sorgen, dass es auch so bleiben würde.  
>Smokescreen prustet. „Du siehst aus, wie eine Schildkröte die auf dem Rücken liegt."<br>Augenblicklich nimmt er einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an, beinahe enttäuscht. „Warum soll mich das Aussehen eines dämlichen Erden-Tieres interessieren?"  
>„Na hoffentlich kommst du wieder auf die Beine!", erwidert Smokescreen, nach wie vor leicht kichernd.<br>Knock Out wendet den Blick ab und überlegt eine Weile, bevor sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit macht. Er streckt einen Arm in Smokescreens Richtung. „Nein. Ich komm nicht mehr hoch."  
>„Hä?", gibt dieser verwirrt zurück.<br>Knock Out dreht den Kopf in Smokescreens Richtung und lässt es sich nicht nehmen, den Bot lasziv anzugrinsen. „Ich komme nicht hoch, ohne mir selbst Kratzer zu verpassen. Und das werde ich ganz sicher nicht. Hilf mir."  
>„Ist das dein Ernst?" Der Jüngere lässt erschöpft den Kopf sinken.<br>Dann sieht es so aus, als wäre der Elan zurückgekehrt und er kämpft sich auf die Knie. „Gut... aber nur damit das klar ist: Wenn ich es schaffe, uns beide hier herunter zu rollen, hab ich was gut bei dir!"  
>Knock Out findet, dass das Kind in Smokescreen gerade eben wieder an das Tageslicht gekrochen ist. „Also schön. Du darfst mich auch weiterhin K.O. nennen, wenn es sein muss", erlaubt er großzügig.<br>Smokescreen stöhnt genervt auf, verbannt diese Großspurigkeit aber lieber wieder, solange er sich darauf konzentrieren muss, nicht erneut hinzufallen. Schließlich schlittert er mehr in Knock Outs Richtung, als dass er geht. Für einige Sekunden glaubt er, es tatsächlich unbeschadet zu schaffen und sein Spark hüpft stolz vor sich hin.  
>Knock Out kann aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie der Jüngere in seine Richtung rutscht.<br>Dann passiert es. Smokescreen verliert das Gleichgewicht. **Knarz!** Das allein, ist schon ein beunruhigendes Geräusch. **Platsch...**  
>„WAAAAAAHHHH!"<br>Nun ja... Schlacke.  
>Knock Out schafft es den Spark-Infarkt zu verdrängen, der ihn gerade befallen hat und springt auf. Die Anspannung macht es ihm leichter als gedacht, nicht auch auf das Eis aufzuschlagen.<br>Smokescreen ist soeben im Eis eingebrochen, und das bedeutete er und seine Schaltkreise könnten sich in der Kälte den Tod holen. Und _das_ bedeutete, dass Bumblebee ihn umbringen würde. Und Arcee. Und Bulkhead. Und Ratchet. Zweimal. Dann würden sie seinen Lack zerkratzen, nur um ihn dann wieder umzubringen!  
>Er weiß nicht genau wie er es tatsächlich geschafft hat so nah an des Loch zu kommen aber er greift ohne zu überlegen hinein. Der erleichternde Gedanke, dass Smokescreen wenigstens nicht untergehen kann, weil er viel zu groß für einen menschlichen See ist, erfasst Knock Out, als er in Sekundenschnelle etwas metallenes unter seinen Klauen spürt, dass er mit einem kräftigen Ruck zurück an die Oberfläche befördert.<br>Mit einem nassen, schweren Geräusch landet Smokescreen wenig später im Schnee, am Rand des Teiches, Baches, Sees, oder um was auch immer es sich verflucht noch mal handelt.  
>Als Smokescreen die Optiken öffnet, fühlt es sich in seinem Prozessor so an, als hätte irgendwas ihm einen kurzen Schlag verpasst... Das Erste, dass er wahrnimmt ist etwas glänzend Rotes, das beinahe schon blendet...<br>„Smokescreen!", schreit das glänzend rote Ding ihn an.  
>„Anwesend?!"<br>Knock Out gönnt sich den Moment der Erleichterung. Er wird nicht drei Mal getötet werden, und sein Lack wird auch nicht leiden müssen.  
>„K.O.?"<br>„Wer sonst?!", fährt Besagter den jüngeren Mech an.  
>„Hast du mich rausgezogen?"<br>„Nein, das hier ist ein Traum. Du liegst noch auf dem Grund des Sees." Die Stimme des Ex-Cons trieft vor Sarkasmus.  
>„ECHT?", ruft Smokescreen tatsächlich beunruhigt aus.<br>„NEIN, DU... ach vergiss es." Knock Out fühlt sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft. Als er mal näher darüber nachdenkt, fällt ihm auf, dass er dieses Gefühl noch nicht kennt.  
>„Ich dachte du wolltest deinen Lack beschützen?", kommt es nach einer Weile von Smokescreen.<br>Sofort weiten sich die glühend roten Optiken entsetzt. „PRIMUS! Sieh dir diesen Kratzer an! Ich hasse dich! Ich hätte mich für mein Äußeres entscheiden sollen!"  
>Smokescreen hat sich zwar auf eine ähnliche Reaktion gefasst gemacht, immerhin kennt Knock Out in Bezug auf sein Äußeres kein Halten, dennoch klingt der Aston Martin, als prange eine wahre Tragödie auf dem sonst so glänzend polierten Rot. Smokescreen stützt sich widerwillig auf seine Ellenbogen und inspiziert den Riss, der sich über Knock Outs Seite zieht.<br>„Man, ist das Teil groß..." Die Worte sind über seine Lippen gekommen, bevor ihm klar wird, dass er die Stimmung des narzisstischen Ex-Cons womöglich gerade zusätzlich verschlechtert hat.  
>Knock Out schickt ihm einen giftigen Blick.<br>Der Aston Martin lässt seinen Blick frustriert schweifen. Der See und die Bäume sind das Einzige, das sich weit und breit in Sichtweite befindet. Er legt den Helm schief. Wenn man das Loch, dass nun im Eis klafft ignoriert, sieht es noch so malerisch aus, wie zuvor. Das gefrorene Wasser glänzt im Licht der Nachmittagssonne.  
>„Hey..."<br>„Was?", gibt Knock Out noch etwas gereizt zurück.  
>„Du fängst ja schon beinahe an, wie ein Autobot zu denken." Der freudige, aber auch stichelnde Unterton in Smokescreens Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.<br>Knock Out fährt herum. „Sag so etwas nie wieder! Und wenn du es sagen musst, gib mir so sanft wie möglich die Kugel. So dass ich selbst im Ableben noch gut aussehe, klar?"  
>Knock Out weiß selbst nicht genau, warum er sich so vehement dagegen wehrt, nachdem er groß getönt hat, dass er Teil des „Gewinnerteams" sein will und wird. Vielleicht gerade deshalb. Knock Out ist als Decepticon erschaffen worden und hat den Großteil seines Lebens auch so verbracht. Und vermutlich ist er es noch irgendwo, im Grunde seines Sparks. Trotzdem kann er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals seine <em>Ruhe<em> gehabt zu haben. Jemals irgendwo gesessen zu haben, ohne aufmerksam darauf achten zu müssen, nicht von Kopf bis Fuß verkratzt zu werden.  
>Er ist bei Weitem kein Engel aber er kann auch nicht leugnen, dass er nun einmal dabei ist, sich anzupassen... Herzensgut wird er nie sein. Trotzdem...<br>„K.O.?"  
>„Was?"<br>„Mir ist echt kalt..."  
>Die Erinnerung an das gerade eben Geschehene kehrt wieder in seinen Prozessor zurück und Knock Out wendet sich wieder zu Smokescreen. Er unterdrückt das kopflose „Achja..." und mustert den Bot, der im Schnee liegt und dem gerade womöglich sämtliche Schaltkreise zufrieren. „Wir sollten dich <em>möglicherweise<em> zurück ins Warme bringen. Du weißt schon. Bevor du festfrierst", erklärt Knock Out in gewohnter Manier.  
>Noch ein letztes Mal blickt er zurück. Jetzt geht ihm ein Licht auf. Er hat sich noch nie derart... erleichtert gefühlt. Glücklich? Vielleicht. Nein, definitiv. Er hat einen sehr lange andauernden Krieg überlebt. Auch wenn ihm die meisten anderen Mechs mit genügend Misstrauen entgegen treten, sie haben wenigstens nicht versucht ihn hinzurichten.<br>Ja, es ist definitiv Glück. Auch wenn das warme Gefühl, dass innerhalb seines Sparks zu existieren scheint momentan nur leicht zu bemerken ist.  
>„K.O..."<br>„Jaja!", gibt er zurück, um zu symbolisieren, dass er sich nun sattgesehen hat.  
>Smokescreen verzieht das Gesicht. Dieser Tonfall kommt ihm unangenehm bekannt vor. Irgendwie scheint dies so eine Medic-Sache zu sein. „Werd niemals so griesgrämig wie Ratchet, ja?"<br>Knock Out erzeugt einen abfälligen Laut. „Ja, ganz sicher."

_04. 01. 2015_


End file.
